Cole Bressler
Cole Bressler was the commanding officer of the 1st Continental Army. Bressler is a Charleston military leader who wants a more-offensive approach. He declares martial law, arrests Arthur and takes over. Bressler refuses to believe in the Skitter rebellion, and orders de-harnessed kids and Skitters killed, as he doesn't trust the Skitter Rebellion, because a skitter during the invasion killed his son. He is killed during a crash when he flies Tom and Pope back from the meeting with the real president. Story |-| Season 2= "The Price of Greatness" Cole was responsible for locking up a free de-harnessed kid sent by the skitter leader and served Arthur Manchester loyally untill he betrayed Manchester by arresting him, temporarily disbanding the civilian government, and declaring martial law. "A More Perfect Union" Some time later, he allowed Arthur Manchester to be released and the civilian government restored on the condition that Manchester resigned as majority leader, which Manchester accepted. After meeting with the skitter leader, he ordered his men to set up and ambush on the skitter rebels and free de-harnessed kids, which was almost succesful, but Red Eye and a couple others got away. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" Several months after the arrival of the Volm, General Bressler is still skeptical of the Volm. After Tom arrives back from his mission to save the harnessed kids, Cole walks up to Tom, saying that he hopes that he won't go on any other missions as it is to dangerous. Later, he goes to the meeting to speak about the possible mole that has infiltrated the 2nd Mass. Cole says that it could be anyone, and that they have Skitters walking around Charleston who could be the mole. "Collateral Damage" Cole Bressler overlook the plans to shut down the nuclear power plant. "Badlands" Cole Bressler tries to interrogate Katherine Fisher to get answers for why she attacked his people. "At All Costs" General Bressler later pilots the aircraft that carries Tom Mason, Cochise, and John Pope to President Hathaway's base. Later, when they are evacuated from the base to avoid a beamer attack, Bressler again pilots the aircraft, following the one that carries the Hathaway and Cochise. During flight, a beamer intercepts the two planes, and brings them both down. "Search and Recover" During the crash, Bressler is killed when a tree branch breaks through the window and impales Cole in the chest. When Tom wakes up, he looks at Cole's body, which is next to him, then gets out of the aircraft with Pope. After getting out, the aircraft soon explodes, destroying Cole's body. Death Killed By *Beamer While flying back to Charleston, a beamer targets his aircraft and they are unable to avoid it, and are shot down. During the crash, a tree branch impales the front window and impales Cole through the chest, who is instantly killed. His body is later destroyed when the aircraft explodes. Appearences Gallery Beeman2x10.PNG Bressler.jpg Category:Characters Category:1st Continental Army Category:Season 2 Category:Generals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Category:U.S Military Category:Militia Category:Humans Category:Charleston